fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Love Blossom Pretty Cure
Love Blossom Pretty Cure (ラブブロッサムプリキュア Rabuburossamupurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Si No Talvez, and it is the twenty-seventh season of Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise, the sixteenth official Atsuiaka fanseries, and the third of said fanseries made by Diana Aohiya. It started airing on February 2, 2031, until January 25, 2032, succeeding ''The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town'' in its initial timeslot. The characters designs were designed by Nina Atsuiaka while the head writer for this series is Keigo Arai. The series' motifs are seasons, birth, death, and evolution while the sub motifs are friendship and the heart. Production In January 2017, I made some designs for the Cures that were basically ripoffs of the [[Pretty Cure Season Touch!|''Pretty Cure Season Touch!]] designs, but I also made some original mascots. The Cures were Cure Sprout, Cure Juicy, Cure Leaf, Cure Snowstorm, and Cure Juicy's sister Cure Solstice. In August 2019, I was like "woah I want to make this series now" and so I did. In February 2020, I noticed I had a lot of dead series, and this was one of them, so I made most if not all of the shows go through a big change. Plot Four creative spirits, Akina, Hanabi, Shizuku, and Yuuka, go to the Chetyre Sezona Girls Academy, where they can be the best versions of themselves. But the school discourages creativity, and Akina doesn't like that. Neither do Risukuma, Okayuki, Torira, or Haretagi, so they team up with the girls to become the Love Blossom Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * [[Sasaki Akina|'Sasaki Akina']]'/Cure Primavera '- Akina is a shy girl that likes to garden but she is in the average studying field. Her theme color is pink and her mascot buddy is Risukuma. Her alter ego is Cure Primavera, the Pretty Cure of Life, and her theme color is pink. * [[Hoshimi Hanabi|'Hoshimi Hanabi']]'/Cure Flare '- Niko is a playful girl but that means she gets hurt a lot. Despite this, she is very diligent when she needs to be. Her mascot buddy is Okayuki. Her alter ego is Cure Flare, the Pretty Cure of Stability, and her theme color is yellow. * [[Watanabe Shizuku|'Watanabe Shizuku']]'/Cure Rainy '- Shizuku blends in with the crowd with her brown hair and dark color pallete. She loves creepy things but she can't admit it. Her mascot buddy is Torira. Her alter ego is Cure Rainy, the Pretty Cure of Decay, and her theme color is blue. * [[Yukikawa Yuuka|'Yukikawa Yuuka']]'/Cure Zephyr''' - Yuuka is actually not that cold, she's pretty, nice, kind, and really tall. She is the calm before the storm. Her mascot buddy is Haretagi. Her alter ego is Cure Zephyr, the Pretty Cure of Aftermath, and her theme color is blue. Mechty They are actually with their partner of the opposite season. * [[Risukuma|'Risukuma']] - Arrogant partner of Akina * [[Okayuki|'Okayuki']] - The straight man to Risukuma and the partner of Hanabi * [[Torira|'Torira']] - Sweet partner of Shizuku * [[Haretagi|'Haretagi']] - Playful partner of Yuuka Koshmar * [[Notionnelle|'Notionnelle']] - She believes that nobody can do anything ever. She has a zombie army from the planet Interitus. * [[Eyes|'Eyes']] - Notionelle's second in command. The joke is that he has no eyes. * [[Shinoshojo|'Shinoshojo']] - One of the three recruits of Notionelle's evil people. She is a dead girl. * [[Kowai|'Kowai']] - One of the three recruits of Notionelle's evil people. He is scary. * [[Tsumami|'Tsumami']] - One of the three recruits of Notionelle's evil people. He's literally a button. * [[Spectral Pretty Cure|'Spectral Pretty Cure']] - As it is coincidental for old series to reappear once every twelve years in the Euphoria Timeline, the Spectral Pretty Cure come back. They're technically not the same as the spectral versions of the ISA of yesteryear, they're just fan bait. Supporting Characters * [[Hirose Isao|'Hirose Isao']] - A boy Akina likes. He's known for being a jerk, though. * Ashikaga Tsukasa - A girl that Niko seems to like. * [[Max Kiselyov|'Max Kiselyov']]' '- A friend of Shizuku's ever since she was young. * [[Yukikawa Benjiro|'Yukikawa Benjiro']] - The strict father of Yuuka. Items * Pretty Croissance * Cure Collect Locations * [[Kachofugetsu Town|'Kachofugetsu Town']] * [[Chetyre Sezona Girls Academy|'Chetyre Sezona Girls Academy']] * [[Mechty|'Mechty']] * [[Koshmar|'Koshmar']] Trivia * This series is a little like Japan, and a little like Russia. * The girls somewhat represent Kacho Fugetsu (meaning Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon), much like Splash Star. ** Akina is bird ** Hanabi is moon ** Shizuku is flower ** Yuuka is wind * Akina likes strawberries, Hanabi likes mikan, Shizuku likes apples, and Yuuka likes sukiyaki. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Fan Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Pretty Cure fanime